Deadly Roses
by fireandcrystal101
Summary: There s a new transfer student in the DWMA. How will Kid react when he finds out that she s his twn sister? Rating might change as story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Surprise

Maka sweat dropped when she saw Kid frantically pace back and fourth in front of the academy building.

"What's up with Kid?" Maka asked Liz.

"Beats me. He's been like this ever since he got that letter in the mail."

"Letter?"

*flashback*

"Hey Kid! There's a letter for ya!" Patty sang as she waved an envelope in the air.

"Let me see." He said as he took the envelope from Patty.

Kid ripped open the envelope and read the sheet of paper that was inside.

"Well? What does it say?"

Kid suddenly fell backwards with surprise. He landed with his arms and legs sprawled out and a really surprised look plastered on his face.

*end of flashback*

"Patty and I never did find out what that letter said nor whom it was from."

"Are you sure he didn't react that way because it wasn't symmetrical?"

"I guess that's a possibility. But he would of gotten over it by now."

"Have you tried asking him?"

"Every time we do that he just ignores us."

The two looked back at the pacing reaper.

"I just hope he snaps out of it soon."

*later that day*

"I wonder why Kid told the team to meet him here?" Soul said with his cool attitude.

"Yeah. Where is he anyway? He's the one who gathered us together in the first place." replied Maka.

"I just hope he hurries it up! A big star like me has better things to do than sit and wait around for others!" wined Blackstar.

Then Kid went up to them with Patty and Liz right behind him.

"Bout time you showed up Kid!"

"Listen up everyone" Kid began, completely ignoring Blackstar`s wining. "There will be a new transfer student coming here to DMWA in a few days."

…Silence…

"The reason I'm telling you guys this is because…because…the student transferring here is…is…my twin sister."

"….WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An Explanation

"What do you mean your twin sister?! Heck. Since when do you have a twin sister?!"\

"Yeah! And why didn't you ever tell us about her?!"

"And why is she coming to the academy now?!"

Kid's hair covered his eyes as all of these questions were shot at him.

"Perhaps I should explain this to everyone." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Kid turned around to see Lord Death.

"Dad? When did you get here?"

"Hello son. Looks like you're in quite the pickle."

"Well I wouldn't quite say that."

Maka stepped forward.

"Please tell us everything Lord Death." She pleaded.

"That's why I'm here Maka. You see, Kid and his sister have always lived together until about 3 years ago. My daughter and her weapon partner moved to go live with my wife."

"Woh woh wait! Kid's got a mom?!" Blackstar blurted out.

"Of coarse I have a mom! What did you think, that I was adopted or something?" Kid snapped.

"Well I just never really thought of it."

"Shut it you two! I want to hear the rest of the story!" Soul shouted.

"Thank you Soul. Now where was I? Ah yes. So my daughter and her weapon partner went to go live with my wife due to her mother's sudden illness. I would of went to go see her too, but as you already know I can't leave death city. And she was too sick to be transported here in DeathCity."

"Why did you and your wife live separate anyways?" Blackstar blurted out.

"Blackstar! That part is none of our business!" Tsubaki scolded.

"Thank you Tsubaki. Where was I? Ah yes. So for some unknown reason, my daughter is returning to DeathCity. So that's the deal here. As far as I know any ways. Well I've got to go now. I've got some preparing to do for the arrival of my daughter. See ya." Then Lord Death took off.

"Ok. This makes much more sense now. but why didn't you ever tell us you had a twin in the first place?" said Maka.

"Yeah Kid. Why didn't y-" Liz was cut off when she realized that Kid wasn't where he was standing.

"Hey! Where did he go?"  
"What a coward. So uncool." Soul remarked.

"Let's find him!"

"Yeah come on!"

"Danm you Kid for being a bigger star than me right now." Blackstar pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The arrival

Maka and Soul were walking together down the halls of the academy.

"Man. We never did find Kid." Soul said.

"I know right." Replied Maka.

"What bugs me is that he doesn't have the guts to face us. Heck. He didn't even show up for school today."

"He's probably back at his house hiding away from the world."

*at Kid's house*

"Come out Kid. We just want to talk to you." Patty said while standing outside the door to Kid's bedroom.

"He's not coming out any time soon Patty. He's just lucky that we told the team that we couldn't find him otherwise they would of broken down the door by now." Said Liz.

Then the door opened to reveal a bed headed Kid in pjs.

"Kid , are you alright?" Liz asked with concern.

"No." he answered with a tiresome voice.

Liz and Patty exchanged looks.

"Kid?" Liz began. "Is there something your not telling us?"

"…"

"Is it about your sister returning to DeathCity?"

"…Liz. Patty."

"Yes?"

"I'll be right back." Then he shut the door.

A few minutes later, Kid reopened the door looking like his usual perfected self.

"Sorry about that. Lets have some breakfast now. Shall we?"

*at the breakfast table*

There was silence that lingered, with the exception of Patty's loud chewing. Liz ate slowly. Kid ate nothing. He just sat there quietly.

"Please excuse me." Kid said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Liz got up as well and went after him. When she caught up, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, please tell me what's wrong."

They stayed like that, until Kid dropped to his knees and started crying loudly.

"Danmit all! What the hell am I suppost to say to her after ignoring her existence for 3 whole years?! I'm a horrible brother! An abomination!" he cried out.

"Ignored 'her'? you mean your sister?"

"3 years ago, right before she left. We promised to write to each other at least once a month. And I didn't uphold my end of the promise! HOW AM I SUPOST TO FACE HER NOW?!"

"…"

"You're silent. That means you agree with me!

A roar of familiar laughter was herd from behind them.

"Hahahahahahahahahhahahah! Wow Kid! You really are a bad brother! Hahahahahahah!" Patty laughed out.

Kid fell forwards and landed on his face. Between Liz trying to tell Kid that he`s not a bad brother, and Patty`s laughing; went on for a few minutes before the doorbell rang.

"I`ll get it." Liz said as she gave up on Kid and went to the door.]

When she opened the door, a teenage girl with long black hair with three white stripes on the left side and a teenage boy about the same age, perhaps even a few years older, with long dark green hair wearing a black headband, were standing there with a few luggage bags.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Greeting?

"Um. Hi. Can I help you?" said Liz.

"Death the Kid lives here, correct?" the girl asked.

"Yeah wh-wait. A sec." Liz noticed the 3 lines on the top left side (same side as Kid) in her hair.  
"Are you Kid's twin sister?"

"Unfortunately, I am." She said with a sigh. "I know that we're a few days early. Sorry bout that."

"It's fine." Liz said as she let the two in.

"Let me get Kid. Oh, I almost forgot. What are your names?"

The girl had a dark aura surrounding her. The teenage boy next to her sighed.

"Here we go again." He muttered.

"Let me get this strait." The girl began. "My idiot brother even forgot to mention our names?! Man, I knew he was stupid but come on!"

Liz seemed rather intimidated by her. The girl noticed this and calmed down.

"I'm Rose of Death, but you call me Rose, and this here is my weapon partner."

"Names Jacob Turner. But you can call me Jake. Or Jacob. Doesn't matter." Said the long dark green haired teenage boy.

"Nice to meet you both. I'll get Kid."

Liz left the room and came back dragging Kid by the feet and with Patty following them while laughing to her hearts content.

"Kid get up! Your sister is here!"

Kid looked up from where he was on the ground.

"Rose." he muttered as he jumped to his feet and dashed out of the room.

Rose clenched her fist out in front of her.

"Jacob. Weapon form."

"You want to start the greeting now?"

"Just do it!"

"Very well."

Jacob transformed into a chainsaw. Rose grabbed the chainsaw and chased after her brother. Patty stopped laughing and exchanged glances with Liz. The two weapons went after them. Rose was swinging her weapon at Kid as he dodged every attack by a hair. Kid spotted Liz and Patty.

"Liz! Patty! Weapon form!"

The sisters transformed into twin pistols and Kid caught them just as he slid to the opposite side of the room they were in. Kid started shooting at Rose. Rose deflected all of the bullets. Then she hand sprung up to Kid, dodging every other bullet shot at her. She eventually got close enough to point the chainsaw at her brothers throat. Kid put his hands in the air. Rose noticed that he wasn't holding hid pistols. She looked over her shoulder to see Liz pointing Patty in weapon form to her head.

"Not bad Kid. Not bad at all." She said with a smirk.

"You've improved yourself." Kid complemented back with a smirk.

Rose stepped aside and her weapon transformed back to his human form. Rose turned to face Liz, who was still holding Patty in weapon form.

"You two are great partners for my idiot brother. I approve."

Patty transformed into her human form.

"I'm Patty. Nice to meet you both."

Patty glanced at Jacob thinking 'OMG! He's hot!'

"Just what is going on Kid?!" Liz asked angrily.

"Oh. That was Rose and Jacob's greeting." Kid said.

Liz's mouth dropped.

"WHAAAAAT?!"


End file.
